<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Eihwaz by Littlebird21</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24210811">Eihwaz</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlebird21/pseuds/Littlebird21'>Littlebird21</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>DH compliant, F/M, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:14:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>429</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24210811</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlebird21/pseuds/Littlebird21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s been waiting five years for this; for her. His witch.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/ Draco Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Eihwaz</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I do not own Harry Potter nor it’s characters. I do not profit from this story.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She was gorgeous in the moonlight. The white lace of her wedding dress shone blue against caramel skin. Her auborn hair, black where it brushed against her shoulders and framed her face, adorned with sunflowers and irises. Her smile was nervous as their eyes locked, brown to silver, while she walked -glided, really- down the makeshift isle in the manor’s garden. She was beautiful, and as the small gathering of their friends and family watched, she was going to be his. </p><p>As he took her hand, they stood face to face inside the magick circle that would bind them, candles at the four corners and runes carved into the dirt at their bare feet. Love, faith, hope strength, fertility surrounded them and would soon be carved into the skin on their right arms, sealing the bond that had steadily been growing for five years. Draco could do nothing but look in adoration at the witch, his witch, who had managed to save him from himself. Everything and everyone melted away as they stood hand in hand, his eyes burning with unshed tears as their magic thrummed around them. </p><p>The officiating witch stood beside them, just outside of the circle as he draped the lilac cloth over their clasped hands. Eyes never leaving the other’s, they recited together:</p><p>“You cannot possess me, for I belong to myself;<br/>
But while we both wish it, I give to you which is mine to give;<br/>
You cannot command me for I am a free person.”</p><p>The witch began to wrap the cloth about them, weaving and knotting and knotting and weaving as the spirits commanded. </p><p>“I pledge to you that it will be your eyes into which I smile each morning;<br/>
I pledge to you my living and my dying, each equally in your care<br/>
I shall be a shield for your back, and you for mine.”</p><p>Brandishing their wands, they pressed the tips into the flesh of the other, fingers moving to draw the chosen runes as they continued.</p><p>“I shall not slander you, nor you me;<br/>
I shall honour you above all others, and when we quarrel<br/>
We shall do so in private and tell no others.”</p><p>The runes glowed.</p><p>“This is my wedding vow to you.”</p><p>The knots about their hands tightened.</p><p>“This is the marriage of equals.”</p><p>Nothing in the air was still as their magic surrounded them, growing stonger, never waining. The runes glowed as the cloth that bound them burned and all at once disappeared into their skin. </p><p>He was her husband and she was his wife.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My first ever fan fiction. Based loosely on the pagan wedding ritual of hand-clasping and borrows heavily (completely) from Nordic wedding vows found at<br/>https://alehorn.com/blogs/blog/5-beautiful-viking-wedding-ceremony-scripts</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>